With the development of the mobile internet, opening a webpage on a mobile terminal becomes more and more common.
In the prior art, ways of opening a webpage on a mobile terminal are all to open the webpage by means of a browser. In particular, the mobile terminal starts the browser in response to a webpage opening request containing a webpage link, the browser sends a request to a Web server according to the webpage link to request acquiring a webpage corresponding to the link, and when the Web server finds out the webpage, it sends the webpage to the browser of the mobile terminal, and the webpage is shown in the browser.
However, when using a mobile terminal to access a common internet website, bad consequences such as a cluttered page layout, a low loading speed, etc. will be generally caused due to the page being too large and the content being too much. Yet, a Wap (Wireless Application Protocol) website is generally adapted for accessing by a mobile terminal with a small screen, and is mainly a textual introduction, and its exhibition effect is less ideal.
Further, if a webpage is to be opened on a mobile terminal to transmit and share webpage data for other device, then in the related art, the way of opening a webpage on a mobile terminal will bring lot of inconvenience to a user, and even at most times, the data received by the mobile terminal can not be opened by a correct approach, which results in that the data can not be fully shared, and affects the user experience to a great extent.
In addition, when a user needs to use a certain light application, he needs to request a server for searching for the light application via a mobile phone side, and then the light application can be created at the mobile phone side. If the mobile phone side has no network currently, it can not send a request to the server, which causes inconvenience to the use by the user, and degrades the user experience.